


Tell Me It's Worth it

by drQuinzel



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Well - Freeform, hot slowburn micah fic comin at ya, ish, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drQuinzel/pseuds/drQuinzel
Summary: The story of a girl wanting to join the Van Der Linde Gang, and how one Micah Bell fits into it all. AKA a slowburn Micah fic





	1. Chapter 1

In the few weeks Elizabeth stayed in Valentine, never had she heard such a commotion as the one going on at the saloon that night. Usually it was a bunch of O’Driscolls disrupting the peace, but they never did much than yell and shove around anyone who happened to be around them.

There was a huge crowd gathering outside, several people even pushing the young British girl out of the way. Whatever was going on, it seemed the whole town already knew about it and were willing to stand in the rain for it. Elizabeth made her way through the townsfolk, moving around until she made her way closer to the saloon.

She saw a rather handsome rugged looking man fighting Tommy, who she found out was one of the biggest men in Valentine. And apparently, he was losing. Tommy was knocked to the ground, and the strange newcomer just kept aiming for his head. Several of the townsfolk were no longer cheering, and instead were asking him to stop. Elizabeth would’ve felt awful, if she didn’t know how much of an asshole Tommy was. Served him right. 

Finally, the kind Mr. Downes approached the fight and pleaded with the man to stop. He looked annoyed, but finally relented. He let go of Tommy, and stood up, shoving the crowd out of the way and muddying them in the process. Elizabeth moved back before she was shoved too.

The brunette looked back at Tommy, two people now trying to help him get up, as he looked to be in and out of it. The crowd started to clear, what with the night’s entertainment over.

“Making new friends again I see, Arthur.” Elizabeth turned to see whoever spoke. He had a British accent, and usually her fellow Brits didn’t come to small towns like Valentine, which made her curious as to what he was doing. 

Apparently Arthur was the one who just beat up Tommy, and he was approached by the Brit and another man who looked oddly familiar to him. Elizabeth hid behind one of the buildings to hear more of their conversation, interested in these many new faces in town.

Three more men joined them. They started talking about a heist in Blackwater and it all made sense. His face was familiar because she saw it plastered all over Blackwater. He was  _ the  _ Dutch Van der Linde, and the rest of them she assumed were part of the Van der Linde Gang. 

She was there the day it happened, the gunshots didn’t stop the whole afternoon. The Pinkertons upped security after that. She hated how some of them bullied the people in town, and the fact that they placed a curfew for everyone. It simply became too much for he and that was when she left for Valentine.

The men were now talking about one of their own being held captive and trying to figure out how to get to him. Elizabeth’s heart beat faster. Working in hotels and bars from town to town was getting boring and she didn’t know how many more times she could handle being pushed around by creeps. Anything was better than that, even being an outlaw if it came down to it. 

So with a heavy sigh, she approached the group.

“Hello, I uhm, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. I think I can help out.” she said, with the sweetest smile she could muster.

The British man in the top hat smiled back. “My, my, look at the bravado on this dear girl, and an Englishwoman too. What brings you to a town like Valentine?”

“I could ask the same of you, sir.”

Dutch waved his hand. “Enough. What is it you want, miss?”

“It’s Elizabeth. And I know who you are… Who all of you are.” She gulped. “I was in Blackwater when it happened.”

She heard the sound of a gun cocking behind her and froze. Maybe not the best way to say it.

“Put it away, Bill.” Dutch said calmly, but kept his focus on the girl in front of him. “Ok, Miss Elizabeth. Now, answer my question.”

“Like I said, I think I can help. You can’t be seen in Blackwater, correct? They’ve got posters of you and this other man all over town. And those damned Pinkertons patrol every corner nowadays.” 

However, it still wasn’t enough for Dutch. He chuckled. “How exactly is a young woman like you going to help with breaking out one of our own?”

“I’m pretty good with a gun! I’ve been practicing, every day for the past few months.” She said, really hoping to convince them. 

This only earned laughs from most of the men, save for the Brit, Dutch and Arthur. The latter sighed, holding her shoulder and muddying it in the process. “Appreciate the offer, miss. But it ain’t as easy as shootin’ bottles behind a bar.”

Elizabeth blushed, furious and embarrassed at how accurate he guessed what her “practice” consisted of. He missed out on shooting deer though. Ok well,  _ one _ deer but still. 

“May I ask, why is it you’re so determined to help out?” The Englishman asked. “If it’s money I can tell you right now you won’t be receiving any from this lot.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, no, it’s…” She sighed. “Look, I’ve got nowhere else to go. I don’t exactly love the idea of spending the rest of my life looking after drunks in Valentine.”

“Well if you join us, that’s basically what you’ll be doing, except on the road.” The Mexican said, which earned a laugh from his friends. 

She wanted to yell at them, but the fact that they could kill her without a second thought gave her pause. Instead, all she wanted to do was leave. 

Of course it was a stupid idea, well, probably time to pack up. She heard Annesburg started doing well.

“Fine.” The laughter stopped as soon as Dutch spoke. “But, if you wanna join us and earn your keep, helping us out with Sean ain’t what I have in mind.”

The girl was more hopeful now, but confused. “Then, then what?”

Dutch smiled. “It just so happens, I got another one of my men in jail, out in Strawberry.” 

Suddenly Arthur was standing right beside her. “Dutch, I don’t think-”

“Relax, son. Gettin’ Micah out of jail should be easier than staging a whole rescue from a bunch of bounty hunters. Besides, I know everyone else ain’t exactly too eager to do it.” Elizabeth glanced at the group and noticed they were looking everywhere but at their leader.

“So it’s decided. Miss Elizabeth…?”

“Loren, sir.”

“Miss Loren, I need ya to get one Micah Bell out of Strawberry’s jail as soon as you’re able. Before he’s hanged, preferably. Say his Uncle Tacitus is lookin’ for him. You got a horse?”

“You're sendin’ her alone?” Arthur asked, concerned.

But Elizabeth was too excited to notice. “I can grab one from the stable here. The owner likes me enough.”

“Great. Tell Micah to meet us back in camp. Good luck, Miss Elizabe-”

“Whoa hold on, Dutch. At least have someone give her a hand.”

“I'm afraid I can't, son. I need the rest of you to help out with Sean. And John's still recovering. Besides, Micah'll help her once he's out.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that's what I'm worried about.”

“It'll be fine. Now all of you, get goin’. Josiah take Charles and Javier with you. Arthur, meet them once you get cleaned up. Bill… let's just get ya back to camp.”

And with that, everyone soon left after him, save for Arthur who stayed a while longer with the girl. 

The still muddy cowboy looked at the girl, his brows furrowed with worry. Elizabeth really did find him handsome, even more so seeing him up close. 

He paused, as if unsure on what to say next. “You sure about this, miss? I'd love to help out but Dutch-”

Elizabeth smiled up at him. “No need. It doesn’t sound that bad. I just have to convince the sheriff there to let him go, right?”

Arthur sighed. “It ain’t them, it’s Micah. He’s, well, just be careful around him. Tell him Arthur’s gonna kick his ass if anything happens to ‘ya.”

She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Will do, thanks.”

“Micah should lead you back to camp after but in case he doesn’t, we meet back here. You’ll know him when you see him, blonde feller, ratty lookin’, probably got a black eye from the fight he was in. You take care of yourself.” 

Elizabeth nodded, smiling and saying her goodbye to Arthur after he also apologized for dirtying her dress. Which reminded her...

Should she be wearing a dress for this? Or trousers? She decided on wearing a work shirt and trousers on the way there, hoping to pass as a male, as to avoid any trouble. And, she packed a dress too, just in case she really needed to lay the charm on the sheriff. 

After flashing a smile and an excuse that she wanted to ride out to West Elizabeth just for fun, the stable owner gave her an American Standardbred to rent, even an extra revolver and some more ammo, ‘ _ you never know with these roads, miss. _ ’ He had said to her before handing her the reins to the horse.

She exited the stable and saddled up, adjusting her hair to fit in in the hat. She spurred her horse on. It’d take a while to reach Strawberry, and the gang seemed to have settled closer to Valentine. Just what was this Mr. Bell doing all the way out there?


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn’t much trouble on the way to Strawberry, as the presence of more Pinkertons in the area kept the outlaws away. She only saw a few poor souls being carted off by bounty hunters, screaming at her for help.

It was her first time in Strawberry, and she was surprised to see how many people actually lived in the town. It was also so full of tourists that they even had a visitors’ center, which was her first stop. Maybe she could change into her dress while she was at it.

The gentleman in charge questioned her choice of outfit, but she simply told him that it was her riding clothes, as wearing a dress while on a horse for that long of a trip would’ve been uncomfortable. Thankfully he didn’t seem as suspicious after that and allowed her to change in one of the unoccupied rooms.

Her first problem was how was she going to carry a gun around while in a dress. She looked around the room, hoping to find something that’d give her an idea. And she spotted it in the form of a small basket. She placed the guns in, covering it with a piece of cloth. A girl carrying a basket around didn’t seem suspicious right?

As soon as she was done changing into a simple red dress, she was out the door, headed for the sheriff’s office.

“Oh, Miss.” The visitor center head called out.

Elizabeth turned to face him. “Yes?”

“Be careful out there, recently we had some trouble with some rowdy fellers. Thankfully they’re being hanged in the morning.”

She nodded her thanks and walked even faster.

* * *

 

The sheriff’s office was just next door but the sounds of someone yelling made her pause.

“Let me outta here, you maggots!” Curious, she headed towards the source.

And she saw a very bruised and banged up blonde man with the bluest eyes screaming as he was holding the rails of his cell’s window. He soon noticed her, and she saw the shock on his face.

“Hey, hey there sweetheart.” He said, as charming as possible for someone who looked like he just got mauled by a bear then thrown off his horse.

“You Micah Bell?” she asked.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, or at least she thought he did, given how swollen his face was. “I might be. Who’s askin?”

“Uncle  _ Tacitus _ sent me. I’m here to get you out.”

He chuckled. “He picked up another mouth to feed, did he? And what exactly are you gonna do here, sweetheart?” 

Well, if he was going to be an asshole about it, she could have some fun first. Elizabeth smirked at him. “Oh, I could just leave you here. Tell our dear ol’ uncle that I was too late to save you from being hanged.”

“Real funny, girl. Now why don’t you get to work, hmm?” 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I’m not doing this for you.” She walked up towards the sheriff’s office before he could reply. Less than five minutes with him and she already understood why no one else wanted to get him out. She really could just tell the others that she was too late and that the hanging happened earlier than expected.

But then she’d have nothing to offer Dutch.

With a heavy sigh she opened the door, and saw three men inside. The sheriff was sitting by his desk. “Well, hello young lady. What can I do for you today?”

Elizabeth smiled, tightening her hold on the basket. “I just got into town and heard that someone resembling a cousin of mine is being held here.”

“And what does this cousin of yours look like? Kinda interestin' for a Brit to be related to someone out here.”

She scoffed. “Imagine the trip I've been on, just to find out he’s been locked up! It’s rude, really. Anyway, he’s got blonde hair, thick moustache, blue eyes.”

The sheriff stood from his chair, the other two men with him paying close attention to the girl as well. “We might have someone like that locked up. I’m sorry, miss, but your cousin is due for hanging tomorrow morning.”

Elizabeth put on her best pouting face, which by the way has gotten her out of trouble before. “Oh dear! Is that really the only option here?”

The sheriff shrugged. “I’m sorry, darlin’. But your cousin seems to be linked to a rowdy bunch of outlaws. We don’t take too kindly to them around these parts.”

Elizabeth moved closer to the sheriff, hoping her eyes were watery from not blinking that whole time. “Isn’t, isn’t there something you can do to set him free?” She applauded herself for making her voice crack just enough.

The sheriff shifted his eyes, glancing at his deputies. Then he turned back to the girl, leaning his head towards hers and leered. “Well, I always wanted to find out how a British gal was in bed.” 

And there it was. Predictable.

Elizabeth shifted her demeanor, but making sure to keep the innocent facade up, looking as bashful as she could. “Oh, oh! If so, you’ll let my cousin go?”

“Sure, why the hell not? As long as he stays away from my town.” 

She smiled, hugging the sheriff. “Thank you so much! When shall we do it then, hmm?”

The sheriff and the two other men laughed. “Eager, ain’t ya? I’m guessin’ you’re stayin’ at the hotel? I’ll meet ya tonight at your room. Wear somethin’ pretty or nothin’ at all.” That comment made them laugh even harder.

Elizabeth then went on to hug the other two in the room, who were a bit too handsy for her liking. “Could I go and see him? Our uncle told me to give this food to him and I don’t want it to go to waste.” she said, pointing to the basket.

“Fine. One of you go and accompany the lady.”

She followed one of his men downstairs towards the cells. Only two of them were occupied, Micah being the one closest to the window. He turned towards them as soon as soon as he heard footsteps.

She could’ve laughed at the look on his face. As if suspicious on what she was planning and shocked that she was actually there.

Elizabeth approached his cell. “You horrible man! Our dear Uncle Tacitus has been worried sick.”

Thankfully, Micah picked up on the act and smiled. “You know me, as soon as I get a drink in my hand, I just go and do crazy things.” He even added a few hand gestures, the dramatic bastard.

She brought the basket in front of her, making sure the deputy couldn’t see it. She took the cloth out and revealed to Micah the guns concealed inside.

Along with the keys she got from one of the deputies she hugged.

Micah’s eyes sparkled and he grinned at her. “Well I’ll be damned."

“Uncle did say these were your favorites.” She handed him the key and one of the guns, which he quickly hid.

Elizabeth moved towards the deputy and raised her arms, blocking his view of Micah. “Thank you so much, now I best go and dress up for-”

She heard the sound of a door squeaking open and cursed inwardly. He certainly didn’t want to waste any time.

Turning around, there was Micah, holding his gun, the keys discarded on the floor. The deputy made to move for his gun but Elizabeth got hers, and aimed for the back of his head, cocking it to make a point.

That made Micah laugh. “Who knew you had it in ya, darlin? Now, my associate and I will be taking our leave. You know how to use that right, girl?"

Elizabeth glared at him. “Of course I know how to use a damn gun!”

“Great. It’ll make this much easier.” Before Elizabeth could ask what  _ this _ was, Micah shot the deputy right in the head splattering some blood on her, and she screamed. Sure she’s seen guys get shot at before, but never that close.

Before she could properly recover, Micah fired another shot, this time towards the other man locked up. “What the hell was that for?” she yelled.

The cowboy shrugged nonchalantly. “What? He was an O’Driscoll. Come on then, we’re shootin’ our way out, sweetheart. So try and keep up, will ya?” He was already running up the stairs and firing two more shots, which was followed by two thuds dropping towards the floor.

Elizabeth glared. How dare he! She was the one rescued him, and not even a thank you. And now, the entire town was out to get them. She tightened her grip on her gun. Well, it _was_ excitement she asked for. 

She ran up the stairs and saw Micah taking cover beneath the window. “Get to cover. Now!” he yelled out, and she did, ducking beside him.

He had the nerve to grin at her. “So, we ain’t been properly introduced yet. Name’s Micah Bell, what’s yours darlin?”

It was annoying how the man could casually make introductions while getting in and out cover to fire off his gun. She would’ve told him how dashing that made him if he wasn’t such an ass.

“Elizabeth. Elizabeth Loren.” she said, firing her own gun and smiling internally when she was able to shoot someone in the shoulder.

“Hmm, unfortunately we already got another Beth at camp. Prettier than you, if you could imagine it.”

She could shoot him.

“Lizzie. That’s what I’ll be callin’ ya. Now, Miss Lizzie, before we leave Strawberry with our guns ablazin’, gotta make a quick trip to one of the houses here. Real important.”

“You honestly think-”

Micah waved her off. “No time for thinkin’ Miss. Now stick close to ol’ Micah and this’ll all be over soon. On the count of three, we leave this building and go straight. Ready? One-”

“Mr. Bell-”

“Two”

“Oh for the love-”

“Three!” 

And so began their murder spree on the town of Strawberry. Which she later found out was all to get back his guns.

Because _of course_ it was.

* * *

Another reason to hate skirts was it made getting away very difficult. Elizabeth had to ride with Micah while her own horse followed behind them. But it meant that she had more freedom to shoot any lawmen that were still after them.

It started to rain once they reached the outskirts of Strawberry. That was also when Micah finally brought his horse to a halt. “We should be in the clear now.” He said.

Elizabeth quickly pushed herself off of his horse, Baylock, proud that she only stumbled a little. Micah laughed. “You okay there, Lizzie?”

She glared at the man, she’d been doing that a lot actually. “We shot up probably half of Strawberry! All for those stupid guns of yours.”

“Hey! They ain’t stupid. Plus, this is probably your first getaway. Exciting, huh? I get my guns, you get some experience. Seems to me it was all worth it.”

“Worth it!? If everyone else in your crew is half as crazy as you are, I should’ve stayed back in Valentine.”

He grinned. “Believe me, darlin’, ya ain’t met anyone like me.” He probably meant to seem suave, winking at her like that. But the swollen eye didn’t help any.

“Of that I’m sure, Mr. Bell. Now,” She approached her own horse, and saddled up, still annoyed that she was hindered by her dress. “Dutch told me to get you back to camp as soon as possible.”

“Oh, I’ve been a bad boy, Lizzie. Gotta give Dutch a peace offerin’ before I head back.”

Elizabeth snarled, fed up with how he’d been acting so far. Then again, Arthur did warn her this might happen. “Fine. Fine fine fine! Have it your way. I’m going back before anything else happens.”

She spurred her horse to move but stopped when Micah called her. He handed her an extra holster, and the gun she gave him. “In case they need convincin’ that you helped me out, I’m givin ya this, might be useful, firin’ off two guns.”

Elizabeth accepted them, still suspicious that he was somehow going to make a joke out of it, or even shoot her with them.

“Also, I have a camp near Strawberry, got something I’m workin’ on. Come see me soon and there’ll be some money in it for ‘ya.”

She was speechless, she wasn’t expecting such  _ consideration _ from him.

He tipped his hat towards her. “It was a pleasure meetin ‘ya, Miss Lizzie. Ya ain’t too bad, you know, for a woman.” He left before she could say anything back.

As she was left there, cold from the rain, and all messy from the shootout, all she could think of was how one man she  _ had just met _ , could make her so confused in such a short time. Hopefully, no one else in the gang was like him.

And just who was this ‘Beth’ he was talking about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But here's the next one, with more Arthur

It was almost noon when everyone in camp was finally awake. Miraculously Sean wasn’t suffering from a bad hangover like everyone expected. He probably had such a great night with Karen. Judging from the sounds they heard coming from John's tent anyway.

Arthur also felt better than he had in a long while, and the others were in high spirits, as well. It was as if Sean’s return brought everything back to normal. Jack was laughing and playing, John and Abigail were talking, Mrs. Grimshaw wasn’t scolding the girls, Pearson was preparing stew and humming, Arthur felt like the gang was at it’s happiest.

“Arthur have you heard anything about Micah?”

Oh.

Right.

That’s the other reason why the gang was so cheery.

Arthur put out his cigarette before facing Dutch. “Nah, nothin’ yet. Maybe the girl got there too late. I reckon we have another party tonight in his honor, to celebrate the late Micah Bell.”

“I’m serious, Arthur.”

“So am I.”

Dutch let out a sigh. Why the man tolerated having that bastard around, Arthur will never know. But he was still the boss. “Look, I can ride into Valentine and check if Elizabeth got back.”

The gang leader smiled. “Thank you, son. Grab some lunch before ya go.” 

As Arthur walked to his horse, he couldn’t help but worry about the girl, especially with Micah goddamned Bell involved.

* * *

It seemed that every time Arthur visited the Valentine saloon, something crazy happened. First, the fight with Tommy, then it was that wild night with Lenny.

And the third time didn’t disappoint, because as soon as he sat down by the bar to ask around for Elizabeth, the girl herself entered, looking like she just went through hell.

She was all dirty, her dress was torn in some parts, and her hair was disheveled. But the weird thing was, she walked right in, saw him, flashed a warm smile and sat on the stool beside him. Not minding the stares she got from the other patrons.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Morgan!” she said, in such a cheery voice before asking the bartender for a bottle of beer.

Arthur looked her up and down. Something wasn’t right. “Howdy, miss. Uhm, how, how you been?” he asked slowly. 

She took a long sip from her drink before speaking again. “Just great.”

Honestly he couldn’t tell if this was her first drink or her tenth. “Elizabeth, what happened?” 

She glanced at the bartender who was busy talking to another man, before turning back to Arthur. She laughed. “You know when you described Micah, at first I thought he was going to be a complete jerk towards me.”

“You sayin he wasn’t?”

“No, he was, he _really_ was. But he was a bigger jerk to everyone else, shot up half of Strawberry.”

“ _ He what!? _ ”

Elizabeth gestured for him to keep his voice down, but thankfully everyone else was too busy with their own drinks. 

Arthur looked back at the girl. “The hell did he do that for?”

“Well, it wasn’t just him. I helped, it was… it was, well it was for his guns.” She tapped her fingers on the bottle in front of her.

He risked his life and hers, went on a killing spree, and all for his damn guns? Arthur wished he could say it was hard to believe.

But with Micah, it really wasn’t.

The cowboy sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry you had to be involved in that, miss. Ain’t right.”

Elizabeth just smiled softly. “No, you have nothing to apologize for, Mr. Morgan. I wanted to do it, I just didn’t expect  _ that _ to happen.”

“Well, it’s Micah we’re talking about here.”

“He is rather… unique, I suppose.”

Arthur laughed. “Miss, if that’s your way of polite way of sayin’ he’s a crazy son of a bitch, then yes, yes he is.” 

They sat in silence after that, drinking and occasionally looking at each other. Arthur had to admit that the girl was resilient, after what sounded like a trip to hell with Micah being the devil that held her hand. 

Arthur stopped when he was done drinking his third. Less than a week in Valentine and he already got drunk twice, he didn’t like the idea of being the next Uncle or Swanson.

“Mr. Morgan?”

“Hm?” Arthur turned to Elizabeth, who was staring at the contents of her beer. 

“Was that,was that wrong? What I did?”

He looked at her for a long while, hesitant on how to approach the subject. 

“Elizabeth-” the girl looked from her beer to the man, her eyes watery. “We, we ain’t good people. But some of us are just pieces of shit and you got involved with one. It weren’t your fault.”

“But Mr. Morgan, some of them were townsfolk. And I-”

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked like she was coming off her adrenaline rush. “Hey, hey, best not to think about that anymore. You followed Dutch’s orders and made it out alive.”

She looked up at him, looking a bit calmer. “I didn’t realize how long I was holding that in. Thank you, Mr. Morgan.”

“You’re welcome. And call me Arthur.”

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed her beer, raising it up towards him. He raised his as well and they toasted. Arthur knew how she felt, but the gang always came first.

It just so happened her first job was basically a massacre.

“If you’ll excuse me, Arthur, I could really use a bath now.”

Arthur stood up from his stool and she followed. “Sure, I understand. Tell you what, I’ll go tell Dutch what happened, and I suggest you start packin.”

“What do you mean?”

The cowboy smiled. “I mean, you can’t be livin in Valentine away from the rest of us, right?”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. “I made it!?”

“Miss, after what you’ve been through, Dutch is crazy not to bring ya with us.”

The girl smiled. “I’d hug you but, I’m well…”

Arthur chuckled and patted her on the head. “Get some rest.” 

He was by the exit of the saloon when he remembered something. Arthur turned back towards Elizabeth. “Hey, where  _ is _ that son of a bitch, anyway?”

“Oh, he said something about finding a peace offering for Dutch first.”

The cowboy rolled his eyes. Peace and Micah didn’t work in the same sentence. The bastard probably found about a job that needed doin’ soon. If they’re lucky, maybe he’d finally get killed this time, and there’d be nobody to blame but himself.

“Fine. See you tonight, Miss Elizabeth. And nice work out there, even if it means that man gets to live a while longer.” With that, he left the saloon.

* * *

 

He rode off to tell Dutch, and no surprise, the gang leader was thrilled. Arthur noticed the rest of the group didn’t feel as excited knowing Micah would be back. He felt the same. And they were just starting to get back to normal, too. 

Dutch offered to ride back with Arthur to meet Elizabeth. But when they got to the saloon, the bartender handed them a letter, apparently Elizabeth wrote it down right after Arthur left.

_ Forgot to mention I’m helping Micah again with this “peace offering”. He can bring me back instead. _

 

_ \- E  _

  
One normal day at the saloon, was that too much to ask?   



End file.
